


Hidden Petals; Burning Silence

by GreenFire66



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, It's Soft in the end y'all I promise, It's kinda my brand, M/M, Pining, Pseudodysphagia-related content, Widofjord Week, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFire66/pseuds/GreenFire66
Summary: "“They’re getting worse, Fjord,” Caleb stated. Fjord looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “The coughing. And… you’ve been distancing yourself from the group more. You look ill.”And he does. Up close for the first time in weeks, Caleb can see the fatigue in Fjord’s eyes, the sickly flush of his cheeks.Fjord looks exhausted."(-)Or, after the events of Darktow, Fjord begins to distance himself, and Caleb is left with only questions.





	Hidden Petals; Burning Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Widofjord Week y'all! (AKA the week in which I can finally feel my soul begin to slowly gain sustenance once more). I wanted to submit this one as soon as I could. I was excited when I saw this prompt, because I've always wanted to do a Hanahaki fic and this prompt gave me the perfect excuse to use it.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Caleb had expected the distance.

Between Avantika, their merciful banishment from Darktow, the sunken ship, the blood pact, and the party’s most recent exploration of the underwater temple, he could see the events of the past weeks compounding on Fjord. Could see the tension in his shoulder and overall frame growing with each passing stressful situation. Logically, Caleb knew that isolation and time to decompress was Fjord’s way of handling the situation.

What Caleb hadn’t expected, however, was how much Fjord’s isolation would affect Caleb himself. After the Iron Shepherds, after finally getting their missing companions back and secure, Caleb found himself growing used to having Fjord at his side. An impressed whistle here, a soft smile there, Fjord’s presence was an anchor for Caleb’s tempest mental state.  

He only wished he could be the same for Fjord. It was natural to want to be able to help the same person who, even if unknowingly, kept him from sinking into those depressive spirals that became all too familiar to him, wasn’t it?

But after everything, Caleb could feel Fjord pull himself away. Granted, he seemed more distant with everyone, but the space he put between himself and Caleb didn’t escape Caleb’s attention. Rushed reasons to excuse himself from the table when the two were alone in the ship's mess hall, the lack of communication ever since the blood pact… There was still the most basic of trust, Fjord had his back during fights, he knew that. But beyond the simple camaraderie?

Caleb must have done something. He thinks back over the couple of weeks. Had Fjord regretted the blood oath? That moment when their palms connected, and their water-diluted blood spilled into the other’s cuts, did Fjord realize how critical of a mistake he had made binding himself to Caleb of all people? Caleb could tell the importance that the act seemed to hold to Fjord.

Maybe Caleb wasn’t worthy of something so dear.

Caleb’s eyes flicked to the door of the captain’s quarters, shut firmly in front of him. With a yawn, he opened the door to his room.

“But, that’s... that’s stupid, Fjord!” A voice he immediately recognized as Jester admonished, the sound passing through the walls of the captain’s quarters. Caleb felt himself still for the briefest of moments.

Silence followed, and Caleb found himself caught between retreating to his quarters and inching closer to the walls of the room where Jester and, logically Fjord, were.

His indecision kept him frozen in place, and within earshot of part of the conversation.

“Jester,” Fjord interrupted with a loud shush, and beyond that his words were lost to the hollow walls of the Ball Eater.

“But you’re-!” And there was a definite cut in the sentence where Caleb could mentally envision Jester’s huff and pouting face as she tries to frame her words better. She continues with a softer tone, one that Caleb is unable to hear.

Realizing what exactly it is he’s doing, Caleb enters his room. The thought of sleep had long since past.

***

The next time Caleb gets a chance to talk with Fjord, it’s on dry land. The group had began making their way to Felderwin and agreed to set up camp for the night. Caleb offered to take second watch, and so after setting up the dome, he tucked himself into his bedroll for the first part of the night.

Beau’s alarming but not-all-that-painful kick to his shoulder to signify it was his turn for watch came all too quickly, and he sat up with a groan.

It was an hour, thirty-seven minutes, and forty-six seconds into the watch, and Caleb found himself absentmindedly adjusting the night vision goggles that rested on the bridge of his nose.

A pained intake of breath from behind jerked Caleb's gaze over his shoulder. Fjord was sitting up, hunched over and leaning to his side as he began coughing violently.

“Fjord?” Caleb asked, slow, not wanting to further upset the half-orc.

Fjord spun to look in Caleb's direction, eyes as wide as saucers, before shaking his head and coughing down at the ground once more.

No. Choking. Fjord was choking on something.

Silently, Caleb stood from where he was and approached.

A twig snapped beneath his feet, and Fjord raised a hand in Caleb's direction, palm facing him in a very obvious instruction.

 **“Don't.”** The one word ripped itself from Fjord's throat before the coughing continued. Caleb stood where he was for a brief moment before hesitantly moving to his belongings and retrieving his waterskin.

Caleb sat down roughly a foot away from Fjord and waited. After another minute or two, the coughing ceased, and Fjord shuffled over to Caleb.

“Thanks,” Fjord grunted, his throat notably raspy.

Caleb stared, silent, as Fjord took the container and brought it to his lips.

“There's blood,” Caleb observed hollowly.

Fjord tensed and immediately wiped the back of his wrist over his mouth before taking a swig of water. Silence permeated the field between them.

“Was it… Uka’toa?” Caleb asked hesitantly. Fjord’s eyes shot to the ground.

“Y-yeah.”

“They’re getting worse, Fjord,” Caleb stated. Fjord looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “The coughing. And… you’ve been distancing yourself from the group more. You look ill.”

And he does. Up close for the first time in weeks, Caleb can see the fatigue in Fjord’s eyes, the sickly flush of his cheeks.

Fjord looks exhausted.     

Fjord doesn’t answer him. In fact, Fjord is looking in any direction other than Caleb.

“Is he… mad? For not going to the last temple? For not continuing to release him?”

“Something like that, I suppose,” Fjord replied dismissively. The waterskin sat empty in Fjord’s hand.

“We can go back, Fjord,” Caleb replied. “If Uka’toa’s threatening you this much, we-”

“It’s fine.” Fjord shook his head. “I’m-” A series of coughs interrupted his sentence. “I’m fine. We’re going to check on Nott’s village, and we’re not splitting the party to release some… sea horror god.” Fjord’s raspy voice concluded, and Caleb didn’t put up a fight, mostly because the longer Fjord talked, the more he coughed, both hands covering his mouth and Caleb could only assume it was to hide the blood he was coughing up.

_You’re not fine, and it hurts me to see._

_I’d do anything within my power to help you._

_I don’t care about some sea god, I just care about you._

“Get some rest, Fjord,” Caleb said instead.  

***

A knock on his door shakes Caleb from his thoughts, and he perks up at the sound.

“Nott?” He calls, confused. He figured Nott would still be downstairs drinking for another couple of hours, easily.

“Nope, just me!” Jester’s telltale voice called from the other side of the door. “I’d like to talk to you for a second, if that’s okay and stuff?”

Confused and slightly concerned, Caleb closed his journal and slid it into his book holster as he approached the door. He was immediately met with Jester’s bubbly smile.

“Hi, Cay-leb!” Jester greeted with a flourish and a wave as she stepped inside.

 _She’s worried about something._ Caleb’s brain supplied, and he watched her walk innocuously around the room.

“ _Hallo_ , Jester.” Caleb couldn’t help the soft smile. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Were you practicing spells? Your room is really smelly, Caleb.” Jester turned to him, her face jovial. “Or is it just because you haven’t gotten a bath in a while?”

“None of us have gotten a bath in a while, Jester. We’ve been on the road for easily a week.”

“They have baths here, ya know. Maybe you and F-”

“I suspect my hygienic habits aren’t why you came, Jester.” Caleb walked over and sat down at the bed. He looked up at her. “What’s on your mind?”

The smile slipped from her face. She sighed.

“It’s Fjord.”

Caleb’s mind raced to the conversation between he and Fjord a couple of night back. “ _Ja_? What about Fjord?”

“I’m worried about him.” Jester twiddled her thumbs in front of her. “There’s something wrong but he won’t listen to me. He’s being stupid and not seeing how _obvious_ it is that...” Jester huffed. “He’s being stupid, that’s all.”

“Jester, it seems like you already know what’s… wrong, with him.” Caleb folded his arms. “The only thing I know is that Uka’toa keeps waking him up in the middle of the night and sending him into coughing fits.”

“Uka’toa,” Jester whispered with a snicker, before she perked up. “Wait. He’s telling you it’s Uka’toa?”

“Is it not?” Caleb replied, confused.

Did… did Fjord lie to him?

“Well, I don’t know, I mean it could be,” Jester replied dismissively with an overly dramatic shrug that just raised more questions. “I’m just saying, you should talk to him, ya know? Show him you care and stuff.” There was a moment of pause between the two.

“You do care about him, right?” Jester asked, leaning in.

Caleb couldn’t decipher the emotions that Jester’s face conveyed, nor could be parse the internal flood of feelings her question arises in him.

“ _Ja_ , of course.” Caleb replied simply. “He’s-”

“Good, good. You should check on him though. And tell him that.” Jester turned on her heel and started making her way to the door. “Okay, good talk, Caleb. Have a good night.”

“Wai-”

And the door shut.

Caleb sat on the bed for twenty seconds, processing. Slowly, he slid his head into his hands and dragged his palms across face, rubbing his eyes with exhaustion.

***

 _“Light them up, pretty,”_ the voice in his head whispered, and so he did.

The fireball formed in his hand and surged towards the party, and Caleb deftly began rubbing sulfur in his hand as he stepped backwards, all the while unable to hear his own internal screams. He begged and pleaded with himself to _snap out of it, dammit_.

The wall of fire surged up from the ground, and his friends cries brought up the screams of his parents, and Caleb knew that if he had to relieve that pain once more, he would truly break.

In the next instance, the sound of water roaring flooded his ears, and he looked down just in time to see the geyser of water erupt from under him.

 _Even you, Fjord?_ His brain supplied against his own will. His instincts took over and, with a strength unknown to him, gripped the jagged edges of the rocks as the water continued to slam forward.

He forced a breath out to calm his nerves. Cold, calculating. Trent’s instructions echoed in his mind.

And then suddenly there was a Yasha charging him, and he held the arcane field up to deflect the weapon’s arc.

_See? How did you not expect this? You deserved their betrayals. Their mistrust._

His words are ended when the Magician’s Judge carves clean into Caleb’s chest. At once, the pain takes over, and the fog clears.

“ _Was ist los?_ ” he muttered, lost. Yasha stared at him, her face set and intense, with a hidden plea buried underneath.

The immediate aftermath is a blur in Caleb’s brain. Nott handed Caleb one of her potions, and as the magical energies from the Wall of Fire flared in his hands, he turned back just in time to drop the flames, letting the wall drop before his eyes. He let instincts take over as he fumbled for the licorice, casting a Haste spell on Beau as he made his way towards Fjord.

Fjord spared him a glance before turning back to the inner cavern, and honestly Caleb is willing to take even that.

 

The fight was a shitshow. Yasha’s charmed, demons burst through a rift that Jester barely manages to dispel. The Mighty Nein seemed at their limits, and they quickly exhausted their resources trying to deal with the situation.

And then the demon charged Caleb, and hot, lightning-streaked claws raked Caleb’s chest. Caleb dropped to the ground with a ragged breath, his arms crossed over his stomach in a desperate attempt to keep the blood from spilling out further.

He was dying.

The thought alone froze Caleb where he lay on the ground, curled in and quickly feeling his senses go numb. He was dying.

He lifted a hand, numbly, desperately. Maybe someone could help him. Maybe someone would lend a hand. Someone-

And then Yasha’s glaive impaled itself through his chest, and Caleb lurched forward as it was drawn from his cold body.

He laid there, felt the blood pour from him at a rate that he knows is far beyond the realm of curable.

He laid there. He accepted his fate.

And then Nott shoved a potion down his throat, and he scurried into a sitting position with a pained gasp.

Jester is suddenly above him, her body a shield from the demon. He can barely recognize her from the blood currently clouding his vision. With a pained grunt he starts to lift himself off of the ground.

The demon’s claws rake across his face, catching his throat and Caleb’s voice is too hoarse to even let out a cry of pain. His body collapses in on himself, spent and exhausted.

It was one thing to feel like you were dying. It was another thing to be on the cusp of death only to be brought back and killed again. And again. And again.

And he would know. That was a method of information-gathering Trent taught him, after all.

He shook those thoughts as his vision blurred, crimson blood muddling with the ever-expanding ebony darkness. He refused to let that life be his last thoughts. If he was going to go out, he wanted to go not as Bren, but as Caleb Widogast.

Jester reaches down, a soft “I’m sorry” as Caleb feels her energy pour into his. He wants to tell her not to waste her energy. Wants to tell her to save their friends, and leave him if she has to. Wants to tell her he’s not worth it.

But he doesn’t have the strength to speak, and his eyes weakly open as the energy slowly closes up the gash.

He isn’t up for two seconds before the pillar of lightning impales his abdomen. His body is numb, the pain doesn’t register, and he’s only aware he’s been hit when his eyes close and he realizes the vitality from Jester’s spell has left him once more.

It’s cold. He’s alone. They need to leave him. They have to leave him. They’ll be better if-

Footsteps make their way towards him, compounded by a series of coughs.

 _Fjord_.

Fjord is standing over him, breathing heavily, and Caleb wants nothing more than to tell him to run, to get out.

But he can’t. Because Caleb is selfish, and Caleb wants the Mighty Nein to save him. Wants them to turn this fight around.

He wants to stay with them.

He feels the crackle of eldritch energy as Fjord launches blasts at the beast, hears Yasha’s heavy footfall as she charges and Nott’s screams as she fires crossbow bolts relentlessly. “Take him,” he hears Fjord whisper harshly from above. “Get him out!” In the next moment, arms wrap around his shoulders and he can feel himself being dragged across the cavern floor.

He can almost get himself to imagine the biting pain of the rocks he’s dragged over as they cut and pierce his skin.

 _Nein_. The panic floods his body. _No, no, Fjord._

“Caleb, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jester apologizes from above as she drags him further and further. He’s disoriented, and can only assume she’s dragging him towards the cavern entrance.

_Let me die. Do not spare me at his expense._

He’s too weak to plead for even that. Too selfish.

Cackles of lighting flare his blackened vision, and Fjord’s pained cries echo across the cavern walls. The sound of a body impacting the ground resonates in Caleb’s mind.

_Fjord._

Caleb sits upright, breath heavy and body spent. He thinks he hears Jester say something, but his mind is set, his focus intent.

_Don’t. Hurt him._

Caleb’s hands find purchase in the cavern walls as he hauls himself up. With one hand on the rocks for balance, and the other frantically wiping the blood from his eyes, Caleb wills his body to take the couple steps needed. His legs shake in an effort to stay standing as he reaches for the licorice and swipes it across his lips.

“Slow, _Arschloch._ ”

The spell arced from this hand, ebbing outwards and encapsulating the demon.

“That’s all I can do. I’m sorry,” he muttered to himself, taking the five feet backwards to hide himself from sight.

The immediate aftermath is a blur, he hears Beau charge, the demon falls over. Yasha runs over and with a glowing hand stabilizes Fjord. Nott’s shout fills the cavern wall, an explosion resounds and almost deafens his ears, despite him being no where near the blast.

There’s a moment of silence, followed immediately by Jester’s cry, “Caduceus!”

Caleb barely has the energy to, but he hugs the wall and moves at a painstakingly slow speed. By the time he approaches, Cad is already sitting up, Jester checking him over, muttering something about the Traveler and the Wild Mother.

“I think we could all use a rest,” Fjord says, his voice nothing more than a grovel as he sits up.

Caleb glances over in that direction, and he sees Fjord surrounded in a pool of blood. The group begins to take on various tasks. Beau and Yasha go to examine the demon’s body, while Nott, Cad, and Jester walk off towards where the demonic portal was, as Caduceus insists he is fine.

Caleb approaches Fjord, who still hasn’t moved. Fjord looks up at Caleb, and Caleb can see just how _drained_ he looks.

“You alright there, big guy?” Caleb asks as he extends his hand towards Fjord.

Fjord’s eyes seem to narrow at the question, but he accepts the hand and is hoisted up, and Caleb tries not to reflect on the lingering feeling as their scarred palms meet once more.

“I’m fine,” Fjord replied, almost bitterly, and Caleb is thrown off by the tone. “Try asking the guy who’s pool of blood I was _dying in_.”

Caleb’s eyes widen at that, and he remembers immediately that Fjord stood over his dying body before he was dragged away. Caleb glanced at the pool of blood, realizing the sheer amount of blood spilled onto the ground in that area. And…

Something else? Something solid, mixed in with the blood.

“Gods, they really did a number to ya’, Cay,” Fjord stated, and Caleb turned his attention back to the half-orc.

“You aren’t looking too hot yourself right now, Fjord,” Caleb replied.

“Really know how to charm a man, huh?” And if it weren’t for the burnt marks that streaked across Fjord’s armor and chest, or the noticeable gash in his head where he must’ve impacted the rocks, Caleb would have laughed, or at least chuckled.

“Come on, let’s sit down. Somewhere… else.” The two found a wall, and Caleb cast the dome after telling the party where they were, so they could join once they were done exploring the rest of the cavern.

Silence permeated the dome, and Caleb sank into the feeling. Let his mind begin to turn off and cast away the anxiety and adrenaline of the fight.

Until he remembered how the fight started, and his fingers dug into the skin on his arms. “I’m sorry,” he muttered pathetically before he could stop himself.

“For what?” Fjord asked. Caleb turned to see Fjord looking at him with a mix of concern and confusion.

“For… almost killing all of you?” Caleb’s gaze returned to the ground. “The fireball… the wall of fire… I’m the reason this fight started so piss-poorly. I let myself-”

“You didn’t ‘let’ nothin’.” Fjord shook his head. “Yasha got brainwashed as well. It’s what those creatures do. It’s not your fault.”

Caleb hummed at that, and let the moment sink. He didn’t fully take in Fjord’s words, despite understanding what he was trying to say.

Fjord coughed, and Caleb turned in time to see the coughing fit escalate. Fjord’s coughs turned into ragged gasps and desperate wheezes for air and Caleb sat, petrified. Every moment there was a pause Caleb tried to approach, only for Fjord to bend further into himself as the episode continued.

When it finally ended, when Caleb could slowly feel himself able to breathe again without choking on his own worry, Fjord leaned back from his hunched forward position. One arm was laid over his chest while his other hand cusped his mouth. Fjord glanced over in Caleb’s direction.

Caleb recognized that look immediately. That was the look of defeat.

“Y’know,” Fjord tore his eyes from Caleb’s gaze as he began. “The incubus tried to get into my head too. While the succubus had brainwashed you.”

“ _J_ _a_?” Caleb asked, surprised. Various points of the fight were a haze, he’d admit, but he certainly had no memories of what transpired when he was under the succubus’ control, other than the actions he took, the orders he obeyed from that voice from so long ago.

Caleb mentally shuddered.

“Tried to.” Fjord’s hand shook, balled in a fist that still covered his mouth.

No. Fjord’s entire body was shaking.

“It… I almost gave in to the illusion it played. Shit, I did give in.” Fjord’s head dropped and his hand unfurled.

Petals.

Caleb watched as a fistful of petals floated to the ground, almost sunset in color. And Caleb found himself lost for words.

“It used you. Used the one person it knew would work the most.” Fjord continued, his throat wrecked from weeks on end of coughing and hacking up blood and _flowers_ and _how had Caleb not realized sooner_.

“Fjord-”

“But I was able to shake it off. See through the illusion.” Fjord chuckled a harsh, unfitting laugh. “Because I knew. Knew there was no fuckin’ way you’d feel the same about me.”

“Fjord-”

“No way could a man so admirable as you fall for someone so useless as-”

Caleb surged forward, his hands grasped Fjord's cheeks before drawing him in for a kiss.

The contact was messy, and even closed-lip, Caleb could taste the blood and the earthy bitterness of the petals that claimed Fjord’s mouth as their home. Fjord, seemingly lost, froze at first, before he closed his eyes and placed a hand at the back of Caleb’s head.

It ended as soon as it began.

“C-Caleb?”

“There.” Caleb tried his best to smile, and he rested his forehead against Fjord’s. “Now that I have your attention, may I speak?”

Fjord turned away to cough, and only nodded mutely when he returned Caleb’s gaze.

“How long have you been… coughing up petals, for lack of a better term?”

“Darktow,” Fjord responded flatly, pulling away and resting his head against the cavern wall once more.

“Darktow?” Caleb parroted in horror. “Fjord, that was a little over a month ago.”

“Yeah.” Fjord nodded. “A little over a month ago that I saw that arrow drive itself into your chest. Saw your body skid on the ground like a rag doll. I-” A cough, and Fjord shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“That was when you…?”

Fjord nodded.

“If I couldn’t get to ya’... I was going to lose you.” The tears from before hadn’t had a chance to dry before new ones took their place. “I couldn’t… I can’t lose you, Cay.”

Caleb turned to look at the cavern, giving Fjord a moment of privacy before slowly extending a hand out towards Fjord.

Fjord took it, and their fingers entwined as they held onto each other.

“I almost lost ya here, too.” Fjord’s hand squeezed a little tighter against Caleb’s, and Caleb turned. “Seeing you… go down and get picked up just to go down again…” Fjord’s head lowered as he squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to will the tears away. “I… I felt so useless.”

“Fjord, it’s fine, I’m fine.” Caleb turned back to Fjord, brushing a hand through Fjord’s hair in a desperate attempt to get Fjord to look at him. “I’m here, we’re safe. You’re not useless, Fj-”

“I _am_ , Caleb!” Fjord shouted, and a pained choking sound immediately followed. Fjord turned to the side and spit against the cavern wall.

Blood. Petals.

A frustrated groan escaped Fjord’s lips. “I am.”

“Not to me,” Caled replied. “To me, you’re… irreplaceable.”

Fjord’s head jerked up at the statement, but he shook his head. “You’re just sayin’ that.”

“We shook an oath, did we not?” Caleb’s eyes locked into Fjord’s. “You promised me ‘always’ as we clasped blood-soaked hands together. Do you truly believe you mean nothing to me? That I think nothing of you?”

“Now, hey, Caleb, I-”

“Did you truly feel that there was no way I might hold the same feelings that you do?” Fjord’s face flushed, and he turned away. “I know enough about this disease, Fjord. I understand it plays on misconstrued feelings of unrequited love until it suffocates your being and leaves you dead.”

“Mis… misconstrued?”

“Yes, Fjord.” Caleb steeled himself. It was about time he be true to his feelings. “Because they… aren’t… unrequited.”

“Caleb?”

Caleb cusped the sides of Fjord’s head in his hands once more and slowly eased Fjord to look up at him. Fjord’s eyes shined with a fragile hope.

Caleb moved in, tilting his head slightly to close the distance between the two.

And stopped just short of Fjord’s lips, waiting.

Fjord shakily drew in a breath, then closed the distance.

The kiss started slow, as if both were waiting for the other to back out, to claim that this wasn’t expected or wanted.

Neither did, and as their lips drew apart they leaned in once more for another.

Fjord’s hand cusped the back of Caleb’s head, Caleb’s arms wrapped around Fjord’s back, seeking purchase in his warmth.

The kiss ended when Fjord suddenly pulled back, coughing once more and drawing in a breath of air.

“Caleb, I-”

“Fjord, easy,” Caleb commanded as he moved to Fjord’s side. “Take a deep breath, and slowly exhale. I’m here. I always will be.”

Fjord drew in a breath, harsh and ragged, and on the exhale, he coughed up a series of petals.

Fjord drew in a breath. Then another, and another. Each breath seemed less of a struggle. Fjord placed a hand over his own throat, seemingly lost in wonder.

“You… I…”

“ _Ich liebe dich_ , Fjord.” Caleb smiled, stroking a hand through Fjord’s hair. “I love you.”

Fjord made a soft, whining sound as he leaned into Caleb. Caleb felt Fjord’s arms wrap around him as he was drawn into Fjord’s chest. He rested his head on Fjord’s shoulder and felt a safety that he hadn’t truly felt in decades.

“I love you too, Caleb.” Fjord kissed the top of Caleb’s forehead. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to have a fic for every day of Widofjord week, but I make no promises, as there are some I'm still putting the finishing touches on. (Because I am the true definition of a procrastinator.)  
> Any and all Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks, Views, etc. are truly appreciated. And again, Happy Widofjord Week!


End file.
